Dreams Come True Série Heaven
by Leah Lestrange Black
Summary: Haley decide fazer intercâmbio em Londres, quando acaba ficando na casa dos Radcliffe e sua vida muda completamente.


**Dreams Come True **

**Cap. 1**

"Everybody's looking for that something

One thing taht makes it all complete

You find it in the strangest places

Places you never knew it could be…"

Halley cochilava no táxi. Estava a caminho do aeroporto, quando acordou com uma brecada brusca que o móvel havia feito, acabando por bater a cabeça em cheio na poltrona da frente.

- Desculpe-me Srta. Se não o fizesse, iríamos bater. Hoje em dia há muitos irresponsáveis no trânsito. – se desculpou o motorista.

- Ah, claro....- Halley dizia ainda meio sonolenta com a mão na cabeça dolorida.

Após alguns minutos havia chegado ao aeroporto. Não sabia ao certo o porque estava viajando. Sempre tivera uma vida calma vivendo apenas com sua tia. Seu pais eram de outra cidade, do interior, e tivera que morar com sua tia, para poder estudar. Agora, com 16 anos, estava no 2º ano da escola, e trabalhando voluntariamente. Resolvera fazer intercâmbio, e então se aprofundar em alguma coisa. Halley era uma menina alta, de cabelos castanhos, olhos azuis, magra e ainda não havia decidido o que fazer da vida.

- Atenção passageiros do vôo 265. Tivemos um atraso por problemas técnicos e avisamos a todos que seu vôo foi transferido para o vôo 280. Obrigada, tenham uma boa viagem! – A aeromoça avisava pelo alto falante.

- Ai que ótimo!!! – Halley reclamava, quando esbarrara sem querer num rapaz jovem. – Ah, desculpe, eu tava distraída!

- Tudo bem. Eu percebi isso...- ambos riram - posso te chamar?

- Com a boca? – Halley brincou – To brincando. Meu nome é Halley Evans. E o seu?

- Matthew Richardson. Estou indo para Londres...meu vôo acabou de ser transferido, acredita?

- Aham...também vou pra Londres, e...acho que vamos no mesmo avião. – Halley respondeu, meio sem graça.

Matthew também era alto, como ela, tinha olhos cor de mel e cabelos escuros.Os dois entraram no avião e passaram a viagem inteira conversando.

Ao chegarem no aeroporto de Londres, se despediram, Matthew pegou um táxi e partiu. Halley se sentiu um pouco aliviada. Não que Matthew era chato, pelo contrário, era até legal mas, ele falava demais e não a deixara dormir a viagem inteira. Isso a irritou muito.

Esperava agora perto do ponto de táxi, onde sua nova "família" viria lhe buscar. "Será que serão velhos, ou chatos? Ou será que são gente fina, frescos?" – Halley tinha milhões de dúvidas em sua cabeça. Até que um carro preto parou em sua frente e um casal saiu de dentro, sorrindo. Parecia que sabia que ela era a menina que viveria com eles durante esses 12 meses que viriam pela frente. Halley não prestara atenção no carro chegando, pois ajeitava o zíper de sua bolsa, que parecia não querer fechar.

- Olá! A Srta. seria Halley Evans? – A senhora lhe falara

Halley levantou a cabeça e quase caiu do muro que estava sentada quando viu quem era.

**Cap 2**

"So i say a little prayer

and hope my dreams will take me there

where the skies are blue, to see you once again

my love"

- Ah, muito prazer, senhora…- Halley disfarçava sua surpresa.

- Márcia Gresham Radcliffe. – A senhora cumprimentou Halley gentilmente, e apresentou seu marido – e este é Alan Radcliffe.

- Olá! – Halley sorriu sem jeito. Nunca imaginaria que seus novos "pais" seriam eles. "Logo eles, ai meu Deus" pensou Halley. Não tinha nada contra eles, mas iria ficar 12 meses na casa dos Radcliffe, convivendo com eles e incluindo, o menino mais famoso que se pode imaginar. Era realmente de deixar qualquer um nervoso.

- Vamos? Você ainda precisa me dizer em que colégio estudará. E bem, gostaria de lhe pedir um favor....se quiser trazer alguma amiga em casa, sinta-se a vontade, afinal com certeza alguma amizade aqui você fará, mas por favor, peço que evite comentários sobre nós. Somente para evitar confusão ok? – Márcia pediu gentilmente, sorrindo para ela.

- Claro, Sra. Radcliffe, pode deixar que não vou comentar nada. – Halley sorriu de volta.

- E por favor, me chame apenas de Márcia ok? Vamos?

Halley entrou no carro e partiram para casa.

Halley estava aos nervos. Não parava de pensar em milhões de coisas. Por um minuto, pensou em desistir do intercâmbio e voltar pra casa, mas depois, parou pra pensar e resolveu que não ia desistir agora, Se já fora até ali, seguiria em frente. Mesmo morrendo de vergonha e nervosismo.

Ao chegar na casa ("e que casa" pensava ela) Halley esperava na sala por alguma recomendação ou aviso. Márcia e Alan se sentaram no sofá e olharam Halley.

- Sente-se querida.

Halley, como se fosse uma ordem, sorriu e se sentou. A sala era enorme e muito espaçosa com uma mesinha de centro de vidro, muito fina e um sofá muito aconchegante.

- Escute, Halley, agora que você ficará em nossa casa por 12 meses, queremos que se sinta em sua casa, pois afinal, você será como uma segunda filha para nós. Como nosso filho trabalha praticamente o dia todo e só tem folga de vez em quando, ou viaja muito, decidimos nos inscrever na lista para receber intercambistas. E estamos muito felizes, pois não sabíamos quem viria pra cá. Espero que se sinta a vontade, te mostraremos seu quarto, e se sinta a vontade para decorá-lo como quiser. Se precisar de algo, poderá falar comigo também, ou com Alan, que estaremos aqui.

- Ah, obrigada. – Halley disse corando

- Bem, na Segunda, iremos decidir aonde estudará. Poderemos visitar algumas escolas e aí você decide onde acha melhor pra você. E você também receberá uma mesada...

- Ah, que isso, não precisa Sra...

- Márcia. Querida, não precisa me chamar de Sra, apenas Márcia ok? E quanto sua mesada, creio que precisará de algum dinheiro pra ficar aqui por 12 meses...

- Fique tranqüila, Márcia – Halley sorria sem jeito e disposta a não aceitar. Já ia ficar na casa deles, mesada já era demais. – Irei arrumar um serviço logo, e garanto a senhora que até lá, eu não precisarei. Trouxe tudo o que preciso e acho que é o necessário. Os senhores já estão me hospedando aqui, irei conviver com vocês, acho que não é necessário. Por favor, não quero dar trabalho.

- Não será trabalho algum. Hum...Vamos fazer o seguinte: Até você arranjar um serviço por aqui, lhe darei a mesada. E não aceito um não como resposta! – Márcia sorriu e se levantou.

- Bem...ok então, mas só até eu arrumar serviço. E garanto que será o mais rápido possível.

- Não se preocupe, sem pressa nenhuma. Vamos? Lhe mostrarei seu quarto.

Halley a acompanhou ao andar de cima

Enquanto Halley subia a escada, pensava em milhões de coisas. Ao chegar no corredor do andar superior da casa, passaram por muitas portas. Havia o escritório de Alan em uma porta, o quarto de Alan e Márcia em outra, um banheiro bem grande na outra, o quarto de Daniel, filho deles, em outra porta e em frente a essa porta, ficava o quarto de hóspedes. E após passarem as portas, vinha uma outra de vidro insufilm, onde dava numa varanda bem grande com uma mesa branca, 4 cadeiras e uma rede. Halley entrou em seu "novo quarto" e seu queixo foi ao chão. O quarto era gigantesco, havia uma enorme cama de casal branca, guarda – roupa embutido branco, um tapete no chão com uma poltrona, puf e um móvel com televisão, vídeo e som. Ao canto da parede, acima do móvel, havia um mural de fotos vazio, suíte e da janela de seu quarto, dava para ver todo o quintal da casa, que tinha piscina, churrasqueira, 3 redes, mesa, cadeiras e mais umas coisas que não conseguia ver muito bem.

"Eu só posso estar sonhando" – pensava Halley enquanto se admirava com tudo aquilo.

- Querida, gostaria de lhe avisar que hoje farei um jantar especial, por você e meu filho que está voltando pra casa depois de sua última viagem a Nova York. Me parece que houve alguma coisa nos estúdios, pois ficará essa semana em casa. Te espero lá embaixo. – Márcia sorriu e saiu, fechando a porta.

Halley começou a se beliscar pra ver se não estava sonhando. Não podia acreditar. Tudo parecia um sonho, mas não era...Era a pura realidade.

Arrumou todas as suas coisas no quarto e largou a mala na cama, sentando – se e observando.

- É...até que ficou legalzinho...-Halley dizia a si mesma.

Decidira tomar um banho antes de descer, afinal acabara de chegar de viagem e sentia cansada e com um odor não muito agradável. Não queria pagar mico logo de cara, então se enfiou na banheira e ficou lá por uns 20 minutos.

Ao sair do banho, como estava calor, vestia uma calça corsário jeans preta rasgada na coxa, no joelho e na batata da perna, uma blusinha vermelha com um desenho feito a gliter prateado e uma sandália baixa preta. Soltara o cabelo e descera as 7 da noite, rumo a cozinha.

- Querida, como está bonita...vai conhecer a cidade hoje? – Márcia a elogiou enquanto colocava a mesa.

- Obrigada! – Halley corou e sorriu envergonhada – Não, hoje não. Minhas roupas são todas assim, mesmo

- Ah sim...você tem bom gosto...

Halley corou e sorriu novamente. Achou que sua blusa estava refletindo no rosto, pois cada vez ficava mais vermelha ainda.

- Obrigada. Hum...e o Sr....er...Alan foi? Não vi ele ainda depois que desci...

- Foi buscar Daniel...Já devem estar chegando....Ah, olha eles aí...

Foi escutado um barulho de chaves e a porta se abriu. O garoto era muito mais alto do que imaginara, e ficou vermelha quando o garoto a olhou e sorriu para ela.

- Olá. Meu pai me contou sobre você. Seja Bem – Vinda!

- Obrigada. – e corou novamente...- "Daqui a pouco vão achar que eu sou um pimentão ou algo parecido" – pensara Halley.

- Sentem – se, queridos, o jantar está pronto. – Márcia lhes pediu e todos se sentaram.

No meio do jantar, Alan começou a conversar com Halley.

- Então, Halley, nos conte um pouco mais sobre você. Até agora, sabemos que é brasileira e sua idade. Conte-nos sobre seus pais.

- Bem, eu não vivia com eles. Eles são de uma cidade do interior, e lá não tinha muita opção de escolas, então, fui viver com minha tia na capital de São Paulo. Quando estava no meio do 2º grau, resolvi fazer intercâmbio e agora to aqui. Mas ainda não faço a mínima idéia do que vou fazer. Mas estava pensando em algum curso profissionalizante de estilismo, desenho, sei lá...

- Calma, querida. Você terá muito tempo para se decidir. E, caso queira terminar os estudos aqui, é só avisar, que poderá ficar aqui novamente.

- Obrigada, mas não sei ainda...acho que vou voltar ano que vem...provavelmente.

Enquanto falava, mesmo sem olhar, Halley percebera que certos pares de olhos azuis não para de observá-la discretamente.

**Cap. 3**

I´ll be the one  
Who will make all your sorrows undone  
I´ll be the light  
When you feel like there´s nowhere to run   
I´ll be the one...  
To hold you and make sure that you´ll be all right

Halley corava mais ainda, e por falta de atenção acabara engasgando com a comida.

- COF! COF! COF! – Halley tossia sem parar, quando respirou fundo e parou. Todos a olhavam e Márcia se levantara para ajudá-la.

- Tudo bem, querida?

- Ah, sim, desculpem por isso...Acho que não engoli a comida direito. – Ela corou mais ainda. "Droga, porque eu não para de corar? Daqui a pouco vão achar q eu sou um tomate ambulante!" – Halley pensava começando a ficar com raiva de si mesma.

Halley, como fora educada, retirou a mesa, e começava a limpar tudo quando Márcia a impediu.

- Halley, querida, não precisa...

- Pode deixar, Sra...Márcia – Halley corrigiu rapidamente – Eu gosto de ajudar!

E a ajudou a limpar a cozinha.

- Pode deixar, o resto eu limpo...Vá se deitar um pouco, você parece bem cansada...- Márcia disse gentilmente a ela.

- Ok, obrigada...

Halley subiu ao seu quarto e colocou um conjunto de calça e regata azul. Pegou uma revista e foi para a varanda de seu quarto ler um pouco. Eram 8 da noite e fazia um vento agradável naquela noite.

Halley pensava em tudo até agora. "Tenho que parar de corar tanto" pensava ela. Já bastava o mico que havia pagado na mesa de jantar. Ainda tinha duas malas que havia esquecido de arrumar, então resolvera gastar seu tempo com elas...Ao abrir o armário para arrumá-lo novamente, todos as coisas do armário veio a sua cabeça. Nesse momento, Daniel passava pelo corredor e ouviu o barulho.

- Aconteceu algo? – disse ele abrindo a porta e deu uma risadinha quando viu a cena.

Halley caída no chão com cobertores e umas caixas em cima dela e sapatos jogados no chão. Ao tentar se levantar tropeçou nos sapatos e caiu de novo. Daniel resolveu ajudá-la.

- Não to com sorte hoje! – Halley reclamou.

- Percebi... – Daniel comentou. Halley o olhou e ambos começaram a rir. – Afinal, o que fazia? Tentando arrumar o quarto?

- É...Falou bem...Tentando. Mas parece que não to com muita sorte hoje. – Halley dizia recolhendo as coisas do chão.

- Precisa de ajuda? – Daniel perguntou ainda rindo

- Hum...Acho que não precisa...

- Bem, tudo bem então...Qualquer coisa avisa ok?

- OK! – Halley concordou e continuou arrumando as coisas espalhadas enquanto Daniel saia do quarto.

"Mais um mico...Eu preciso de tratamento..." pensava ela, indo se deitar para dormir.

Eram 11 horas da manhã e Halley ainda não havia acordado.

- Ei, acorda Halley...são 11 horas...Hoje iremos ver em que escola estudará... – Halley ouvia a voz de Márcia e despertou

- Ah...bom dia Márcia...Desculpe, ainda não me acostumei com o horário...

- Tudo bem, vai, temos que ir ver sua escola.

Márcia saiu do quarto e deixou Halley tomar banho e se trocar.

No caminho, Márcia e Halley conversavam.

- O que você acha desta? – dizia Márcia apontando para a foto de um colégio no jornal. – Dizem que é muito bom. O ensino lá é muito bom, mas uniformes são obrigatórios.

- Tudo bem pra mim...- Halley sorriu.

Entraram no colégio e uma senhora veio em suas direções.

- Olá, posso ajudá-las?

- Olá, gostaríamos de conhecer as propriedades da escola. A menina estudará nesta escola e precisamos conhecer suas dependências, uniforme, custo de mensalidade e etc...

- Mensalidade? – Halley disse surpresa – Não precisa, sério...Achei que fosse pública...A Sra. Já está gastando dinheiro demais comigo, e...

- Querida, entenda uma coisa, você não acharia que eu te hospedaria e te deixaria se virar sozinha, achou? Você é minha "segunda filha" e a tratarei como tal. – e se virou para a senhora que as observava – Muito bem, minha senhora, poderia nos ajudar?

- Ah, sim claro...Vamos, por aqui!

E as duas seguiram a senhora pelo colégio.

O lugar era muito grande, as salas eram bem espaçosas, e havia uma sala para cada série. Havia 2 quadras, laboratórios, bibliotecas, vestiários, piscina olímpica e um jardim imenso com cantina e um mini bosque. Halley adorou a escola, mesmo meio contrariada com os gastos que estava dando. O uniforme também a encantara. Era uma saia xadrez azul e branca que ia até o joelho, camisa social azul com o emblema da escola do lado esquerdo, blusa azul escura e uma gravata azul escura.

Ao voltarem pra casa, Halley fora a seu quarto guardar seu uniforme. Fazia muito calor e o jardim estava muito convidativo.

Ao chegar ao jardim, viu o que era aquela coisa que não conseguia enxergar do seu quarto. Era uma rede de vôlei. Chegando mais perto, viu que lá estavam Daniel, Rupert e Emma jogando e rindo. Halley se aproximou, e sentou – se no murinho que havia próximo dali, os observando.

- Ah, olá Halley! – Daniel sorriu enquanto dava uma cortada perto de Rupert...

- Devagar, cara! – Rupert riu...- E...Quem é?

- Minha nova "irmã"

- Irmã? – Emma não havia entendido...

- Esta é Halley – explicava Daniel, com paciência – Meus pais estão hospedando ela, está de intercâmbio aqui.

- Ah, legal....Hei Halley, vem aqui! – Emma sorriu para a garota

A garota se aproximou corando novamente, e já desistira de lutar contra isso.

- Olá...

- E da onde você é? – Rupert perguntou curioso

- Brasil...

- WOW...Pertinho hein? – Emma sorriu – Quer jogar? Aí fica completo...

- Ah, não obrigada. Eu sou muito ruim nisso...

- Ah, que nada. – Emma a puxou – Venha, nós contra os dois ali.

- Há! Há! A gente ganha fácil! – Rupert zombava.

- Isso é o que vamos ver...- Emma respondeu rindo e começaram a jogar.

Passaram boa parte da tarde jogando. Rupert ficara de mal-humor, pois as meninas haviam ganhado e por isso, Emma não o deixava em paz.

- Ok, ok...Vocês ganharam, agora chega né, Em?

- Só porque você não agüenta perder né? – Emma ria

- Mentira!

- Verdade – Emma retrucou

- Nossa...não achei que eles fossem assim na vida real também...- Halley ria observando os dois discutindo.

- Você ainda não viu nada...

Ao cair da noite, Rupert e Emma se despediram de Halley e dos Radcliffe e saíram ainda discutindo sobre o jogo, o que provocou risos nos outros.

- Bem, vou dormir porque amanhã vou começar a ir atrás de trabalho... – Halley disse entrando na casa.

- Mas já? Quero dizer, você chegou ontem...não é cedo pra pensar em emprego? – Alan perguntou se sentando no sofá.

- Ah, sei lá...acho que sim, mas é que não quero ficar parada...vou andar por aí amanhã atrás de alguma coisa...Não posso ficar dando mais trabalho do que já estou dando né?

- Imagina, você não dá trabalho nenhuma...Até que é quietinha... – Márcia a braçou e Halley foi dormir.

**Cap. 4**

"For the child, for the storm, for a friend

For a love to keep me safe and warm, i turn to you

For the strength to be strong

For the will to carry on

For everything you do, for everything that's true

I turn to you"

Halley acordou na manhã seguinte com dores por todo o corpo. Parecia que havia dormido de mal jeito. Após o café da manhã, que decidira tomar mais cedo que todos, saíra atrás de algum trabalho.

"Como uma garota de 16 anos, estrangeira como eu e nova na cidade vai arrumar trabalho por aqui, não sei, mas...vamos lá né?" – Pensava ela enquanto caminhava.

Ao chegar perto de uma loja, vira um cartaz: "Procura-se jovens moças para atendentes", resolvera tentar.

- Sinto muito, mas somente aceitamos meninas maiores de 21 e com experiência. – Disse a gerente da loja, sorrindo

Halley saiu da loja de cara fechada. "Que propaganda enganosa....Jovens moças....eu sou o quê? Velha?" – Pensava a garota enquanto pegava ônibus.

Ao chegar em casa, Halley se sentou no sofá muito emburrada. Alan notou o humor da garota e resolvera conversar com ela.

- Como foi? Conseguiu algo? – perguntou ele se sentando.

- Só o que consegui foi ficar de mal humor. Vê se pode, num lugar querem "jovens moças" fui ver, tem que ser maior de 21...na outra loja, só com 2 anos de experiência. Olha o absurdo...

- É. Realmente arrumar emprego jovem por aqui, não é tão fácil. Mas acho que posso dar um jeito, pelo menos um empurrãozinho. – Alan sorriu

- Como assim? – Halley se endireitou no sofá.

- Bem, você sabe onde Daniel trabalha e o que faz da vida, obviamente...

- Sim...nos filmes de Harry Potter....mas o que tem a ver? – Perguntou a garota, não entendendo onde Alan queria chegar.

- Bem, posso tentar arranjar um emprego de estagiária nos estúdios. Tudo o que você precisará é marcar um dia e ir fazer uns testes. Dependendo do seu desempenho durante o tempo, você poderá até trabalhar fixo lá.

Halley ficou perplexa.

- Bem...seria muito bom, mas...não daria muito trabalho? Digo, vocês já estão fazendo tanto por mim...

- Se lembra do que Márcia falou? Bem, não será trabalho nenhum...E olha que lá, você poderá aprender sobre tudo o que fazem lá...E pagam bem, até para estagiários.

- Bem, se não for incômodo, eu aceito! – Halley sorriu, agradecendo.

- Que acha de marcarmos para...Sexta? Você terá 4 dias pra se preparar, com certeza irá conseguir. – Alan sorriu – Vou falar com Márcia e assim que tivermos respostas do estúdio, falaremos com você ok?

- Ok...obrigada novamente! – Halley sorriu e foi ao seu quarto.

Com certeza estava num sonho muito bom pra ser verdade. E não queria acordar. Primeiro, os Radcliffe a acolhera em seu intercâmbio, e agora...Trabalharia como estagiaria nos estúdios Warner...Resolvera ligar o rádio e escutar cds enquanto dava um jeito no pó que havia nos móveis de seu quarto.

- Olá maninha...er, posso te chamar de maninha né?! – Daniel entrou, com seu walkman no ouvindo. – Que coincidência...Nós dois ouvindo som...

Halley riu...

- Pode sim...Pois é...o que você ta ouvindo? –halley perguntou tirando um dos fones do ouvindo de Daniel pra escutar.

Fez uma careta e devolveu.

- The Clash? – Ela perguntou

- É...e...-Daniel deu uma pausa para escutar o que vinha do rádio. – Christina Aguilera?

- É...deu pra ver que seu gosto e o meu são super diferentes...Eu não gosto de rock – ela riu

- E não gosto de pop... – Daniel pos o outro fone no ouvido

- Só que consigo ouvir alguma coisa ou outra...- ela disser voltando a limpar os móveis.

- É...até que dá pra agüentar alguma coisa...

- HEY! Vamos fazer o seguinte...-ela disse pensativa – você respeita meus gostos e repeito os seus ok?

- Ok!

E ambos apertaram as mãos...

- Agora, maninho, se você quiser me ajudar aqui, eu não ia reclamar... – Halley riu

- Hum...pó não é comigo...mas te dou um apoio daqui... – ele riu

- Engraçadinho!

Halley terminara de limpar os móveis, e jogara o pano em Daniel, saindo correndo em seguida...Daniel se levantara em um pulo, havia cochilado. Olhou pela janela para o jardim, e viu Halley fazendo caretas para ele. Não pensou duas vezes e correu para o jardim atrás da "irmã".

- Você me paga! – Ele disse a ela tentando alcançá-la.

- Isso é o que vamos ver... – Halley respondeu atrás da fonte.

Halley saiu correndo, e Daniel a alcançou. Não pensou duas vezes e a jogou na piscina do jardim.

- AHHHHHH.....VocÊ me paga, maninho! – Halley berrou

- Aham.. – Daniel riu

- Oláaaa!!!!! – Rupert e Emma chegaram aos berros.

- Olá...

- Onde está a Halley? – Emma perguntou.

Antes de Daniel responder, Halley chegou de fininho, o agarrou e o jogou na piscina.

- Oie! To aqui! – Halley sorriu.

- Nossa…Parece que tá acontecendo uma guerra aqui…. – Rupert comentou olhando Halley e Daniel encharcados.

- A culpa foi dele (ela) – Disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo – Não...foi sua! – e apontaram ao mesmo tempo um para o outro...- Ah, esquece, disseram em coro.

- Se fosse combinado, não sairia tão perfeito! – Rupert e Emma falaram ao mesmo tempo e se entreolharam dando risadas em seguida.

Ao passar o tempo, Rupert e Emma haviam ido embora. Daniel estava em seu quarto revisando algumas falas e Halley decidira dar uma volta pela cidade.

Ao passar em frente a uma praça que havia ali perto, Halley se sentou num banco, quando alguém se aproximou.

- Olá!

Halley tomou um susto e olhou quem era...

- Lembra de mim? Matthew Richardson, do aeroporto. – Ele sorriu, beijando suas mãos.

**Cap. 5**

"You can call me selfish, but all I want is your love

And you can call me hopeless, 'cause I'm hopelessly in love

You can call me unperfect, but who's perfect

Tell me what do I gotta do

To prove that I'm the only one for you"

Halley sorriu, ainda surpresa. Nunca imaginara que encontraria Matthew novamente. Afinal, a cidade era grande. "Como o mundo é pequeno..." – pensava ela.

- Nossa, que surpresa! – Ela respondeu sorrindo.

- Pois é. Estava ali no restaurante, e quando estava saindo, vi você sentada aqui e te reconheci na mesma hora. Dá pra notar sua beleza de longe...

- Ah...obrigada! – Halley corou sem graça

- E então? Conseguiu hospedagem em algum lugar? – Ele sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Ah, sim, cinsegui....

- E...onde está? – Matthew era curioso demais para Halley

- Er...numa casa de um casal muito simpático...já devem ter seus 50 anos. Uns amores de pessoas. – Halley nunca iria contar que estava na casa dos Radcliffe. Preferira mentir, e cumprir o que prometera a Márcia Radcliffe.

- Que bom. Estou hospedado num hotel próximo daqui. Vou ficar 3 meses e depois volto ao Brasil...Seu curso dura quanto mesmo?

- 12 meses. É...um ano!

- Nossa...bem, acho que já vou indo...hum, você tem celular? Assim a gente poderia se ver mais vezes.

- É. – Halley estava totalmente sem graça. Ainda bem que não pedira o telefone da residência dos Radcliffe. Ficaria muito chato, mas também não queria dar seu telefone. Mas resolvera entregar-lhe o papel com seu nº - Então...te vejo por aí...

- Ok! – E se despediu – Até mais.

"Era tudo o que precisava agora..." Halley pensava com ironia enquanto voltava pra casa.

Ao chegar na casa, Halley subira ao seu quarto e o seu celular tocara.

- Alô? – Halley disse atendendo. Ao ver quem era se assustou. "Mas já?" ela pensou. – Ah, é você Matthew.

Ela se sentou no puff de seu quarto e continuou falando, enquanto tirava os sapatos.

- Você só ligou pra dizer boa noite? – Halley se indignou sem disfarçar. Daniel passara no corredor e ao ouvir sua voz alta, resolver checar o que estava acontecendo.

- Você está bem? – Ele hesitou

- Ah? Peraí. Estou sim...

- Quem é? – Daniel perguntara – desculpa a curiosidade, é só que...

- Não tudo bem, é um amigo...Então, me desculpa amigo – Halley voltara a falar com Matthew – Mas não acredito que me liga as 11 da noite só pra dizer boa noite. Não tudo bem...mas dessa vez passa...Ok, ok....tchau! – Desligou o telefone e atacou na cama.

- Nossa...você ta brava. Que foi?

- Jura? – Halley sorriu – Maninho, você é muito curioso pro meu gosto, sabia? – Ela deu uma pausa e sorriu. – Tava brincando. Era um chato que conheci no avião na vinda pra cá. Tipo, até que ele é legalzinho, mas fala demais. E tive a infelicidade de encontrar com a criatura hoje!

Daniel rira

- E você ri né? – Halley agora trocava os lençóis da sua cama que sujara sem querer. Ao ir em direção ao armário para pegar lençóis limpos, chutara sem querer o pé da cama.

- AAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! $&(&$ - Halley xingava pulando com um pé só e se sentou na cama. – Ah, desculpa, mas essa topada doeu.

- Ah tudo bem...Nossa, você é tão discreta... – Daniel rira

- Eu só tenho "sorte demais"! – Halley ainda soprava o dedão, que agora, estava inchado e roxa.

- Quando começa suas aulas? – Daniel tentava mudar o assunto antes que sua "irmã" começasse a tacar coisas nele.

- No mês que vem.

- Minha mãe e meu pai querem falar com você lá embaixo. Algo sobre um estágio...você conseguiu algum?

- Ah...Deve ser sobre o estágio no estúdio.

- Estúdio? Que...

Mas Daniel não tivera tempo de terminar a pergunta. Ao se levantar, na pressa de saber sobre seu estágio, Halley enrolou os pés nos lençóis que havia largado no chão e ia dar de cara no chão se Daniel não a tivesse segurado a tempo.

Os dois estavam próximos demais na opinião de Halley.

"Isso não está acontecendo. Eu não acredito que só pago mico, e ainda por cima, é meu irmãozinho...bem, isso seria uma ironia, porque ta quase maior que eu...E não acredito que to pensando em todas essas baboseiras enquanto ele ta me beijando!" Halley acordou de seus pensamentos e soltou uma exclamação.

- Isso NÃO era pra ter acontecido...você é meu "irmão"

- Mas...

- DAN! – Halley se levantou e cruzou os braços

- Desculpa....é que....foi...força do hábito.

- AH, você faz isso sempre é? – Ela disse irritada!

- Não...quero dizer – parecia que em vez de consertar a situação, Dan estava piorando – Foi mais impulso...

- Ah, essa ta mais convincente! – Ela disse calmamente agora – Mas mesmo assim, a gente é como irmão, e...- Hhalley não sabia mais o que dizer

- É...você tem razão, desculpe! – Ele disse

- Bem, vou ver o que seus pais tem a me dizer, então...até mais!

- Até! – Daniel respondeu enquanto a observava correr pelo corredor e descer correndo as escadas. Sorriu e entrou no seu quarto fechando a porta. – "Espero que ela não caia da escada" pensava ele.

**Cap. 6**

"If you see me with another man  
Laughing and I´m joking, doing what i can  
I won´t put you down, Cuz I want you around  
You can make me whole again"

Halley descera as escadas sem cair. "Ah que bom!" – pensou a garota. Já estava toda machucada de levar tombos e mais um agora, a deixaria de cama por uns bons dias.

- Olá Halley! – disse Márcia se sentando no sofá. – Que bom que Daniel lhe deu o recado.

- Sim...é...- Halley concordou ainda se lembrando o que acabara de acontecer "Eu tenho que esquecer" – ela pensava – Então – continuou falando afastando seus pensamentos da mente – Sobre o que gostariam de falar comigo?

- Sobre seu estágio. – Alan sorriu – Falamos com os produtores pelo telefone e eles disseram pra você ir amanhã fazer um teste e uma entrevista. Dependendo de seu desempenho, você trabalha como estagiária. E se for bem durante o ano, lhe empregarão fixamente. Claro, que você receberá salário em seu estágio.

Halley sorriu. Estava muito feliz. Tudo dependia de seu desempenho. Necessitava treinar para a entrevista. Agradeceu aos dois e subira ao seu quarto. Alan lhe dera algumas apostilas e Márcia lhe dera alguns conselhos, então a garota passou o resto da noite treinando, até não agüentar e capotar na cama, sem se trocar.

Ao amanhecer, Halley levantara cedo, tomara um banho e descera para o café. Estava nervosa, então Alan e Márcia tentavam acalmá-la. Daniel não estava entendendo nada, e como Halley não conseguia falar muito por causa do nervosismo, Alan explicou ao filho o que estava acontecendo.

- Puxa Que Legal! – Dan berrou fazendo Halley dar um pulo tão alto da cadeira, que quase a fez cair. – Er...foi mal. Mas...Já pensou? Minha "irmãzinha" trabalhando comigo?

- Não se empolgue filho, ela ainda vai fazer o teste...

- Eu sei...só achei a idéia hum...interessante – E sorriu para Halley.

Halley olhou no relógio e viu que estava em cima da hora.

- To indo...vejo vocês mais tarde...- E se levantou correndo pegando sua mini – bolsa.

- Halley, querida, não quer que nós a levemos? – Márcia perguntou gentilmente.

- Obrigada, mas sinceramente não precisa. To acostumada a andar de ônibus. Me desejem sorte! – E saiu correndo

Halley estava no ônibus, que havia demorado meia hora para chegar, pensando em mil coisas quando o ônibus parou. Havia acontecido um acidente, e Halley já estava mais do que atrasada.

- Ei, motorista...Vou descrê aqui mesmo, obrigada! – Ela não podia perder mais tempo. Desceu e resolver ir correndo.

Quando estava quase chegando, encontrou com Matthew que resolveu pará-la para bater um papo. "Que ótima hora pra aparecer...eu realmente nunca tenho sorte!" pensava ela.

- Ei..onde vai com tanta pressa? E... – Matthew dizia mas fora interrompido

- Desculpa, não posso falar agora...te vejo depois! – Ela berrou antes de virar a esquina.

Ao chegar bem próximo do local, Halley dera um jeito nos cabelos que descabelaram e na roupa. Tentara sumir com o ar de cansaço, mas isso só piorara a situação. "Seja o que Deus quiser" pensava ela enquanto entrava no local.

- Olá! – uma mulher veio em sua direção. – Posso lhe ajudar em algo?

- Olá, sou Halley Evans. Vim fazer um...

- Teste para estagiária? – a mulher a interrompeu – sim, fui avisada. Por aqui, por favor!

E Halley seguiu a mulher.

Quando saiu do estúdio, estava muito mais nervosa do que quando entrara. Fizera um teste de conhecimentos cinematográficos e uma entrevista sobre pretenções de salários, trabalho e conhecimentos específicos. "Acho que fui bem...Eu acho..." – pensava ela enquanto entrava em casa, meia hora depois. Estava suada, descabelada, cansada e desabou no sofá quando chegou.

- Você foi pro estúdio ou pro Iraque? – Daniel brincou olhando o estado da garota. Só pelo olhar que recebeu em resposta, resolvera ficar quieto – Foi mal! E aí, como foi?

- Bem, acho eu...vou receber um telefonema dentro de 3 dias.

- Olá, querida – Márcia adentrara a sala e a olhou preocupada – O que aconteceu com você? Caiu em algum lugar?

Com esse comentário, Daniel soltara uma risadinha que fez Halley o olhar com uma cara de quem iria o fuzilar ele caso abrisse a boca. Estava muito estressada naquela noite. Daniel percebeu e ficou quieto novamente.

- Bem, o ônibus atrasou meia hora na ida. Ai por causa de um acidente, o ônibus parou. Como eu tava atrasada, sai do ônibus e fui correndo, no caminho encontrei um amigo chato (Daniel imaginara quem era) que me fez um zilhão de perguntas, o dispensei e entrei correndo no estúdio. Na volta, o ônibus demorou de novo, e ai fiquei estressada, e quando desci do ônibus, eu tropecei (Daniel ria muito agora) e me ralei no chão. Vi de novo meu amigo chato e falei que conversava com ele mais tarde. E antes de chegar aqui na rua, bati a testa numa plaquinha de uma loja que não vi, porque tava distraída arrumando o zíper da minha jaqueta que resolveu estourar bem naquela hora. (Daniel caiu no chão de tanto rir)

Márcia olhava de Daniel para Halley sem saber o que fazer: Acalmar o filho, que chorava de rir, ou falar algo para Halley para animá-la e acalmá-la.

- E maninho, para de rir porque meu humor não está legal hoje! – Ela disse olhando para o garoto que levantara do chão, mas ainda ria. – Vou tomar um banho e descansar.

Eram cinco horas quando Halley despertara. "Não acredito que dormi esse tempo todo" pensava a garota enquanto lavava o rosto no banheiro. Resolvera ir na sorveteria, fazia muito calor (era raro fazer calor daquele jeito na Europa). Quando chegou na sorveteria, deu de cara com Matthew.

- Agora pode me explicar o porque corria tanto hoje?- Ele perguntou sorrindo

- Você por acaso ta me seguindo? – Halley perguntou desconfiada.

- Não!

Halley achou difícil acreditar, mas deixou quieto. Explicara pra ele tudo o que acontecera e passaram 1 hora conversando. "Até que ele não é como eu pensei." – ela pensava enquanto se preparava pra ir embora.

- Hum...Halley? – Matthew a chamou quando a garota estava na porta da sorveteria

- Sim?

- Quer sair comigo hoje a noite?

Halley não esperava por isso e decidira aceitar. Afinal, era só um encontro com um amigo, pensava ela.

Ao chegar em casa, Halley subira, se trocara e descera. Meia hora depois, Rupert e Emma chegaram.

- Oláaa!!!!!! – Emma disse entrando na sala, sendo seguida por Rupert.

Daniel entrara na sala e fora abraçar os amigos.

- Que bom que vieram...

- Pensamos em passar um tempo aqui com vocês hoje...- Rupert disse – tudo bem?

- Claro...Podemos disputar uma partida de vídeo-game, o que acham? Vocês duas, contra nós? – Daniel disse sorrindo para os amigos.

- Desculpem gente, mas não posso. Marquei de sair com um amigo hoje. Fica pra próxima. – Halley disse sem graça.

O sorriso desaparecera do rosto de Daniel.

- Amigo? Aquele tal de chato que você comentou outro dia? – Daniel perguntou sério

- Sim, por quê? – Halley sorriu sem graça para o garoto.

- Nada não – Daniel se virou – Vamos jogar então? – perguntou a Emma e Rupert

Os dois trocaram olharem confusos e ajudaram o amigo a ligar o vídeo-game.

- Bem...vou tomar um banho e me trocar. – Halley avisou e subiu as escadas e foi ao seu quarto.

Ao descer as escadas novamente (sem tropeçar nem cair, ainda bem, pensava ela), todos que estavam na sala a olharam. Daniel a observava mas fingia não a ver (era uma tarefa difícil, pensava ele, mas seu orgulho era mais forte).

- Nossa...-Rupert disse – que mudança...não que você seja feia, pelo contrário, é que...

- Tudo bem, entendi – Halley riu. – Vou indo, então. Até mais.

Todos responderam, menos Daniel. Ninguém entenderam o porque.

Meia hora depois, ao chegar no restaurante, Halley esperara uns minutos até que Matthew apareceu.

- Desculpe, tive uns...probleminhas, por isso me atrasei! – Ele se desculpava ao cumprimentá-la e se sentar.

- Não, tudo bem...

Passaram boa parte da noite falando sobre vários assuntos, e Halley tentou tomar op máximo de cuidado possível para não mencionar os Radcliffe.

Ao ir embora do local, Matthew decidira acompanhar Halley. Como tinha certeza que Matthew não sabia onde os Radcliffe residiam, não fez objeções.

Ao chegarem ao portão, Halley ia se despedir, quando Matthew a abraçou e a beijou. Halley não esperava tal ação e ficara meio shocada.

- Então...até mais. – Disse ela antes de Matthew a beijar novamente

- Ok – e se foi.

Halley entrou em casa sorrindo, mas seu sorriso sumiu ao ver que Daniel estava na sala, a olhando meio estranho.

- Amizade legal, a sua...Vocês tão...Namorando? – Ele perguntou secamente

- Não...Na verdade só estamos saindo...Por quê?

- Nada...Achei que não suportasse ele, só isso...

- Hey! Eu nunca disse isso, falei que me incomodava o fato de ele falar demais, e que era um pouco chatinho, mas é um cara legal!

- Chatinho, mas é legal? Não estou entendendo...- Ele riu

- E o por que dessa discussão? – Halley estava começando a ficar nervosa – O que te incomoda tanto?

- Não me incomoda, só achei ridículo...

- O que é ridículo? – Ela cruzou os braços se esforçando pra não gritar.

- Ridículo você falar um monte do cara nas costas dele e depois sair com ele...Você nem gosta dele e sai com ele...E ainda, ficam se beijando...

- E o que você tem a ver com isso? É crime eu sair com alguém?

- Não, não é...Mas o que está fazendo é horrível. Você ta enganando o cara...

- Não estou enganando ninguém ok? Depois de muito conversar com ele, vi que não era o que eu imaginava...

- Ah, então você sai julgando antes de conhecer? Imagino o que deve ter pensado ou falado de mim né?

- Nem mencionei a família ok? A pedido de sua mãe! E quer saber, se eu to saindo com ele ou não é problema meu. Sabe, eu ainda tenho a opção de querer sair com alguém ou não, e acho que ninguém além de mim e ele tem a ver com isso. – E se virou para subir ao seu quarto, quando Daniel falou alto.

- E o que aconteceu?

- Ah? – Ela não entendera. Só depois de uns segundos que lhe caira a ficha. – Ah...Aquilo, maninho, foi um erro que não deveria ter acontecido, como te falei.

- É, só que a culpa não foi só minha ok? Você me beijou, assim como eu também te beijei. Por acaso gosta de brincar com os outros assim? Você sabia que isso não é nem um pouco legal? Aposto que esse seu "amigo" é outra diversão, não?

- Maninho, eu não to afim de brigar com você ok?

- Se não percebeu, já ta, ou melhor estamos.

Halley se estressou. Só queria relaxar um pouco, terminar aquela briga idiota e sem motivo.

- Me deixa ok?

- ÓTIMO! –Daniel berrou enquanto Halley saia correndo e bateu a porta.

**Cap.7**

"Don´t stop never give up, Hold your head high and reach the top  
Let the world see what you have got, Bring it all back for you  
Dream of falling in love, Anything you´ve been thinking of  
When the world seems to get too tough  
Bring it all back to you"

Halley deitara em sua cama, ainda espumando de raiva. "Por quê ele fez isso?" – pensava ela. O que ele tinha a ver com sua vida. Só ficaria por 12 meses em sua casa, e ela é só era sua "irmã" de consideração. Depois de ficar horas pensando, finalmente lhe caíra a ficha. Vivia se queixando de Matthew, saíra com ele sem o suportar, achara que estava começando a gostar do rapaz, mas se enganara. E Daniel notara. E ainda se beijaram...Acho que ele não ficou muito feliz que ele a beijara, e horas depois ela beijara outro. Tudo bem que ele não era nada de Halley, mas mesmo assim, decepcionava do mesmo jeito.

- Por quê eu saí com Matthew? – Halley perguntou a si mesma.

Foi aí que tomara uma decisão. Iria falar com Matthew. Não por causa de Daniel, mas porque se tocara de que estava fazendo uma burrada muito grande e não poderia deixar essa burrada durar por muito tempo.

Sabia onde o rapaz morava, então decidiu ir até sua casa, para por um ponto final.

Ao chegar, tocara a campainha. Ninguém atendera e como Halley percebera a porta aberta, resolvera entrar.

- Matthew? Está aí? – A garota foi entrando quando ouviu barulhos no quarto. – Matthew? Preciso falar com você...

O que viu a fez se calar rapidamente. Matthew estava na cama com uma garota. Se levantou rapidamente, coberto por um lençol quando a viu.

- Oi Halley...é que...

- Tudo bem, pode continuar sua..."diversão"...Só vim dizer que não onde tava com a cabeça em aceitar sair com você, porque na verdade...Nunca te suportei!

E saiu batendo a porta sem dizer nada.

Enquanto andava, pensava em muitas coisas. Como fora idiota...Ele só queria usá-la, e brigara com seu "maninho" por causa daquele idiota. Não tinha cara para ir falar com Daniel agora. Ele tinha total razão, ela fora ridícula. Mas era muito orgulhosa para assumir.

Alan e Márcia estranharam Daniel e Halley não estarem se falando. Halley dera a desculpa de que fora uma briguinha tola.

Em um dia, quando todos estavam em casa, incluindo Rupert e Emma, Halley estava no jardim, quando Emma viera conversar com ela. Resolvera desabafar com alguém. Se não fizesse isso, se sentiria pior ainda.

- Vocês dois são doidos. Halley, você foi errada, mas Dan também. Poxa, vocês se davam tão bem como irmãos, e agora isso...

- Mas ele não tinha motivo pra fazer aquilo!

- Eu acho que teve sim... – Emma disse misteriosa.

- Hum...qual seria? – Halley disse entediada.

- Vocês não se beijaram a toa...acho que Dan sente algo por você...Pelo menos parece...

- Será? Acho que não....Bem, isso explicaria o showzinho dele, mas achei que não fosse nada demais...

Halley pensava por um momento. Emma a observava.

- Bem, o que tenho que fazer é continuar com minha vida...Não sei se algum dia faremos as pazes.

- Bem, se precisar de algo, é só me chamar... – Emma sorriu, e ambas entraram na casa.

Dois dias depois, Halley estava ansiosa. Ainda estava sem falar com Daniel e iria receber a resposta de seu estágio. Eram 2 e meia da tarde quando o telefone tocou. Márcia atendera e chamara Halley.

- Halley, querida, pra você. Do estúdio.

- Obrigada! – Halley pegara o telefone. – Alô? Sim, sou eu...ah...ok, tudo bem então. Obrigada! Tchau.

Olhou séria para todos que estavam ali na sala.

- PASSEI! – E começou a pular de felicidade. Não vira a mesinha de centro e topara o pé nela. – AIIIIIIII

Márcia e Alan a abraçaram contentes. Daniel disfarçava mas estava rindo da topada de Halley. Mesmo sem demonstrar, estava feliz pela "irmã" ter conseguido. Agora ia vê-la todos os dias.

Alan e Márcia saíram para compras. Halley estava pensativa no sofá e Daniel na cozinha.

Não conseguia mais ficar quieta, decidira falar com seu "irmão". Só não contara que o garoto tivera a mesma idéia.

- Halley / Dan – disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo – Sim? Fala você primeiro. Não, você....Ta, eu falo...

- Escuta! – Daniel fora mais rápido. – Desculpa aquele dia. Acho que me meti muito na sua vida, afinal você faz o que quiser.... – e fora interrompido

- Dan, desculpa você. Você tava certo o tempo todo. – Halley se sentou novamente no sofá. – Eu achei que se passasse um tempo com Matthew mudaria minha opinião. Mmas a verdade, é que nunca mudei. Eu me enganei. E comprovei isso hoje... – ela dizia desanimada.

- Como assim?

- Bem, fui lá na casa dele hoje, pra dar um pé na bunda dele, sabe? Mas...ele estava com outra, e eu vi. Não me abalei porque vi que o que tinha entre a gente era ilusão. Mas ainda fiquei de consciência pesada.

- Nossa...então você teve certeza de que ele foi e sempre será um idiota...

- Aham...

Os dois permaneceram se olhando, quando não agüentaram e se abraçaram.

- Foi mal! – disse Dan e Halley ao mesmo tempo.

Se olharam em riram.

No dia seguinte, Halley começaria seu trabalho no estúdio. A folga de Daniel havia terminado e ele voltaria a filmar o Cálice de Fogo junto com todo o povo.

- Bem, você irá conhecer todo mundo...Vai ser divertido! – Daniel dizia enquanto estavam no carro, a caminho do estúdio. Alan dirigia e Márcia checava a bolsa.

- Espero que o pessoal goste de mim. – Halley disse nervosa

- Com certeza vão.

Passou – se meia hora quando finalmente chegaram ao estúdio. Estava uma verdadeira correria. Gente mexendo o cenário pra cá. Alguns atores decorando textos num espaço, Diretor e produtores conversando.

- Bem- vinda a loucura que é meu..."trabalho" e agora será seu também... – Daniel sorriu.

- Olá, Dan! – Os gêmeos se aproximaram. – Bom te ver de novo. Quem é?

- Minha "irmã", ta de intercâmbio.

- Ah, sim...nos avisaram sobre ela...Bem – Vinda!

Halley olhara tudo. "Bem, de agora em diante, você vai conviver com essa loucura...Melhor me acostumar." – Halley pensava enquanto encaminhava – se em direção ao novo diretor.

- Olá Halley! Parabéns por passar no teste. Não são todos que conseguem.

- Obrigada – Halley sorriu corando.

- Bem, vou lhe explicar. Você fará de tudo um pouco. Seu estágio se baseará em nos ajudar em tudo, direção, produção, com as câmeras, cenário e etc...Você receberá instruções de todos nossos profissionais aqui, e dependendo de seu desempenho, trabalhará fixamente conosco. Está preparada? – Sorriu ele.

- Sim. – Halley respondeu meio nervosa

**Cap. 8**

"Get on up when you´re down  
Baby, take a good look around   
I know it´s not much, but it´s okay  
Keep on moving anyway"

Halley se saíra super bem em seu 1º dia de estágio. "E que bom que não paguei nenhuma mico" – pensava Halley feliz da vida.

Se passara uma semana desde que começara a trabalhar de estagiária e estudar em sua nova escola. Estava se sentindo muito feliz, até que percebeu que sua felicidade não iria durar muito.

- Olá, Halley! – Disse uma voz conhecida. Era Matthew.

- O que você quer? – a garota respondeu com rispidez.

- O que eu quero? Você me deve uma explicação. Num dia sai comigo, no outro me chuta?

- Eu te devo? Você queria sair com duas ao mesmo tempo, e é eu que te devo explicações? – Ela cruzou os braços irritada.

Halley se surpreendeu quando viu que Matthew tentava agarrá-la, bem em frente ao seu colégio. A rua estava deserta. Daniel vinha vindo e quando viu a cena, ficou chocado.

- Eu...Vim te buscar pra sairmos...Emma e Rupert estão lá em casa esperando, mas já vi que está ocupada. Até mais. – Daniel se virara para ir embora.

Halley se soltara de Matthew e conseguira alcançar Daniel perto de casa.

- Ele me agarrou ok? – Ela gritou irritada

- É? Não parecia...mas como você disse, não tenho nada a ver com sua vida, então não sei o que ta fazendo vindo atrás de mim.

Halley o olhou perplexa.

- Sei que não gosta dele e... Eu só não quero ficar brigando todo o tempo com você.

Daniel a olhou sério.

- Eu me preocupo com você, não quero te ver mal.

Estavam próximos demais, e num minuto, estavam se beijando novamente.

Halley entrara em pânico por dentro de si mesma. Sabia que Matthew a perseguiria e de novo isso entre ela e Daniel. Imaginava o que Márcia e Alan diriam, então foi aí que se decidiu.

- Não! Não, não e não. Isso não pode acontecer...

- E por quê? – Daniel perguntou a olhando confuso.

- É que...não é certo...você é...

- Halley, não somos irmãos de verdade...É só de consideração...

- Eu sei – Halley começava a entrar em desespero – Mas é chato mesmo assim....Eu...Eu vou voltar ao Brasil!

- QUÊ? Não acredito! Do que você ta com medo? Daquele panaca? Ou dos meus pais? Bem, deles não vejo motivos...Mas qual o problema? – Daniel começava a se irritar.

- Não é nada...E porque essa sua reação?

- Ainda pergunta? Não, eu vou te recordar. Você acabou de me beijar, e agora diz q vai embora? Detalhe: É a 2ª vez que isso ocorre. Isso não é divertido sabia?-

Halley começara a chorar. Faltava pouco pra chegar em casa. Saiu correndo, foi até a garagem, pegou o carro que havia alugado e foi saindo da casa. Parou antes de ir e deu uma palavrinha com Daniel.

- Escuta, desculpa mesmo, mas não dá pra continuar assim...Depois mando alguém buscar minhas coisas...Foi...foi bom te conhecer, "maninho". – E saiu cantando pneu sem deixar Daniel falar um A.

- Que raiva dessa garota! – Daniel chutara o portão com toda a força e o batera. Subira direto ao seu quarto e não saiu de lá o resto da noite. Emma e Rupert o faziam companhia.

Halley dirigia muito rapidamente e não percebeu que um carro preto a seguia. Pensava no porquê as coisas tinham que ser assim. Não queria estragar tudo, estava indo tão bem. Mas a partir do momento que chegara a esse ponto, resolvera que não poderia continuar dessa forma, e resolvera voltar ao seu país e fingir que nada havia acontecido.

O carro preto ultrapassara sua frente, o que desviou sua atenção. Havia um cruzamento logo na frente, mas não dera tempo de frear e um outro carro preto vinha a toda velocidade. O carro de Halley batera em cheio no carro preto a sua frente. A porta estava sem trava e Halley fora jogada para fora do carro, batendo a cabeça no chão e sangrando muito.

- Ah, Meu Deus. – disse uma voz de homem que parecia estar assustado. – Melhor chamar a ambulância.

E discou um número. 15 minutos depois, a ambulância chegara. Um homem que saíra de dentro da ambulância, revirou os documentos de Halley e achara um papel com o telefone dos Radcliffe e Endereço.

Na casa dos Radcliffe, o telefone tocara e Alan atendera.

- Alô? Sim, é daqui mesmo, quem fala? – Alan congelou ao telefone. – Ok, mas vocês não tem nenhuma informação? Ah, ok, esperaremos notícias.

Alan chamara Daniel, Rupert, Emma e Márcia na sala, com a expressão mais aterrorizada que se pode imaginar.

- O que foi pai? Por quê essa cara? – Daniel perguntara preocupado.

- Me ligaram agora do hospital. A...Halley...ela...

- O que aconteceu com a Halley? – Márcia estava no desespero.

- Ela...morreu num acidente de carro. Vão enterrá-la hoje a tarde, me avisaram. – Alan parecia que perdera as palavras.

Todos o olharam chocados.

- Você ta brincando né? – Daniel se levantou irritado. – Minha "maninha"? Morta? NÃO É VERDADE, NÃO PODE SER!!!

- Dan, acalme-se...- Emma o obrigara a se sentar novamente.

Ninguém mais falou nada. Daniel se abraçou a Emma e Rupert e começou a chorar descontrolado.

- Pobre menina. Tão jovem... – Márcia se abraçara a Alan e chorava também.

- Deus do céu, a menina não merecia.

E permaneceram assim o resto da noite.


End file.
